


Cyan

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Cyan

Iwamoto's kisses taste of cigarettes and maybe a bit of alcohol and he takes his time making out with Genki in a dark alley upstairs next to some tiny shops. His aura is strong and Genki is shivering in his arms. When Iwamoto pulls back, Genki smirks a bit. 

"You're not as innocent as you look," the older says, and Genki leans back against the wall.

"Disappointed?"

Iwamoto grins and places his hand against the wall next to Genki's head as the other grins at him cheekily. 

"Maybe? I like them innocent and cute"

"I could be that," Genki puts on his sweetest angel smile while his finger traces along Iwamoto's chest and the other growls as he pulls him into another heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

The thing that gets Iwamoto off the most lately is when Genki whimpers underneath him, open-mouthed and needy, that sweet perfect angel voice moaning high-pitched, getting to him, sending pleasurably electic little sparks through his veins and straight to his dick more than anything.

Rose cheeks and sweaty hairstrands and two hands that reach out to cling around his neck, pulling him down for a sensual kiss, and this ever so sweet, alluring voice panting in his ears, it's what he can't get enough of.

 

* * *

 

When he lies next to him in bed in his arms in the middle of the night, curling up against his frame, seeking warmth and affection, it's what makes Iwamoto's heart flutter. He could lie awake for hours just watching Genki's sleeping face, his heart bubbly and overflowing with love.

He pulls the other closer protectively and possessively in his strong arms and Genki smiles half asleep, nuzzling against his neck, and it's everything Iwamoto needs.


End file.
